ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Hater
Ultraman Hater is an Ultra who... basically hates almost everything ever, mostly stuff he sees on the internet and on planet Earth itself. Like he would hate anything even if it doesn't have anything to do with him, or without even a reason. Appearance Looks like a generic Ultra but he hates it because he thinks he looks to normal, but then again he hate looking a lot like "cool" Ultras such a Ginga Victory and Geed. That doesn't even make any sense?! Personality He's literal hate embodiment, yet he even hates the idea of being one. He also hate his own name apparently. Hates his powers as well. He hates himself too. What he hates the most is the concept of "Love". Oh and he hates parodies too.( How ironic) History Ultraman Hater came from a planet known as the Land of Hatred, which was created from the Light of Hatred's radiation. He was born from the hatred of every living being on that planet, therefore gaining almost every form of hatred towards towards life and the omniverse. He also hated his own planet that he destroy all life on it and blew it up, without any reason or whats so ever. He then travel galaxies far beyond his own universe, where he encountered many other lifeforms, which he hated and made racist jokes about them. This led to other beings hating him as such, so he exterminated them all. One day, he met ultras from another planet, thinking they would be like him. However, when he told them about stuff he hates, including their looks, they cringed and decided to capture him. But he managed to escape and headed toward another planet far away from theirs. Ultraman Hater than arrived on Earth, which he decided to stay on for awhile. There he found the internet and started posting random stuff he hates on a random blog he created, which he hated it too. Powers * Hatredium Ray: A beam of pure hatred he fires from his arm in a '+' position. It can almost kill anything in an instant. * Hate Spreading: He uses this ability to spread hatred in everybody so that they would just be like him. * Hate Immortality: As long as there is hatred in this world, he would never die. * Hatred Big Bang: His ultimate and ungodly attack, which he once used to destroy his own planet. Weakness Because he is the embodiment of hatred, the only thing he fears/hates the most is "Love". Even hearing it would leave him vulnerable to the weakest of the weaksauce attacks. He also hates MLP, clowns and Japan( the country where his foes come from) so that should do it. Even Nice and Boy could just stand in front from of him and he would run away in cringe. Kaiju Girls would probably give him nightmares. Trivia * He is basically a parody of the definition of "Hatred itself" as well as being an obvious parody of haters on the internet in general. * His hatred towards ponies, clowns and Japan are somewhat obvious. * Haters Gonna Hate :) * Pls don't take this too personally, if you do you better need counselling. Its a joke. Category:Cringe Category:Cancer Category:Evil Ultras* Category:UltraZilla's abominations Category:Stuff UltraZilla regrets in life Category:EXTREME CRINGE Category:WHY Category:Never make pages like this on any other wiki ever Category:JUST WHY Category:Ultras Category:"Parody" Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:"Joke" pages Category:Do not take this seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Haters Gonna Hate Category:Real Cancer Category:TRIGGERED Category:OFFENSIVE!! TRRRIIGGGGERRRREEEDDD